Significant amounts of data (e.g., documents, records, images, audio-visual content) are stored on computing systems. It is often the case that this data includes confidential information (e.g., information that is to be kept private or only distributed under certain circumstances to certain individuals). Traditional approaches for ensuring that access to confidential information are limited to appropriate individuals do not contemplate globally distributed data.